Final Principio Ambos
by Eirian Lovegood
Summary: Veamos la guerra y la ultima batalla de los mortifagos desde un punto de vista distinto. Cambiemos los acontecimientos. Alteremos el rumbo de la historia. O simplemente contemplemos su devenir de acontecimientos.


Un suspiro, un jadeo. Los pulmones me arden como si hubiera respirado puro fuego. La mejilla escuece, la maldición apenas me rozó pero logro alcanzarme. Las piernas me pesan, los brazos gritan como si mil astillas estuvieran removiéndose en ellos. No puedo detenerme. Es mi deber. Harry necesita todo el tiempo que podamos darle. Un destello. Luz cegadora. Mis ojos se cierran pero el dolor los atraviesa igual. La luz se disipa, sigo corriendo. Abro los ojos, la batalla se vuelve cada vez mas cruenta. Veo a Bellatrix reír como la maníaca que es, pienso en ir contra ella pero no es posible. Miro a mi alrededor. Todo es caos absoluto, niños muriendo por doquier. Ni siquiera deberían conocer la palabra guerra pero aquí están, luchando por lo que creen justo. Un grito femenino. Mis pupilas se dilatan, mi corazón se acelera, el miedo comienza a inundarme. Conozco esa voz a pesar de estar impregnada de dolor y sufrimiento. !Tonks¡ Giro en redondo, la busco con la mirada. Allí esta, a menos de una veintena de pasos. Corro con todas mis fuerzas. Una guerra se interpone entre ambos. Me da igual, empujo a amigos y enemigos. Lanzo hechizos y maldiciones. Cada paso se hace mas corto como si la distancia entre ambos se alargase de forma infernal. Una bestia ruge en mi interior, un instinto se apodera de mi. Un paso más. Un paso y estoy a su lado. El mortifago que la ataca no me ve venir. No me contengo. Noto como mi cara se contorsiona de furia al atacarlo y satisfacción al contemplarlo yaciente en el suelo de piedra. Sé que no debo detenerme pero aun así lo hago, lo observo y luego la miro. Sus ojos están enturbiados por las lagrimas que contiene, su rostro de una belleza cautivadora esta ahora cubierto por una fina capa de sangre. El corte ya cerrado ha convertido su pelo irisado en una costra sanguinolenta de purpura apagado. Su mano yace sin vida aparente apoyada en su costado y ella se agarra el hombro chamuscado del que brota un humo blanquecino. Esta malherida pero aun conserva su sonrisa vivaz. Nunca entenderé como puede mantenerse tan serena. Nunca se lo he preguntado. Tal vez debería hacerlo. Pero hoy no, hoy tenemos que luchar una guerra. La atrapo entre mis brazos y la aparto de una lluvia de fuego. Los combates se recrudecen. Los mortifagos están ganando terreno, a lo lejos se vislumbra el patio y se ven unos pies gigantescos aplastando por doquier. No podemos quedarnos. La única solución es replegarnos. Tantos amigos perdiendo la vida inútilmente y solo me importa la persona que tengo a mi lado y la criatura que hemos dejado lejos de toda esta locura. Otro destello, esta vez lo veo venir y su tono verdoso me anuncia un futuro de final precoz. La abrazo con pasión le transmito todo lo que siento por ella y rezo porque ella entienda el mensaje. La quiero, siempre la quise y no pude ser feliz hasta hace muy poco. La vida no es justa, solo espero que ella sea feliz cuando yo no este. Nuestro hijo sabrá porque lucho y dio su vida su padre, pero ella... ¿Ella sabrá cuanto la ame? ¿Sabrá cuan dura ha sido mi vida hasta que ella la ilumino? Si, ella lo sabrá. Cierro los ojos, esperando lo inevitable. Esperando morir. Un fogonazo intenso y la negrura. La muerte me espera. Pero hoy no. Siento un terrible dolor en el hombro. Abro los ojos. Estoy en el suelo, he caído sobre un bloque de piedra. Estoy vivo. Miro a mi lado. Allí esta ella, mirándome como solo ella sabe mirarme cuando sabe que me he rendido. Solo ella logra infundirme nuevas fuerzas. Me ha salvado la vida. No es la primera vez. Mira el origen del maleficio, un enmascarado. Sale disparado en una nube de vapor plateado. Veo a Tonks con su varita en alto y con chispas en sus ojos. "Nadie va a quitarme a mi marido" Me dice tirando de mi para ponerme en pie. Volvemos a correr pero sin rumbo fijo. Ambos estamos heridos. No podemos movernos sin un gran esfuerzo pero seguimos luchando. Nos falta la mitad de las fuerzas por eso luchamos como uno solo. Escudamos al otro y luchamos contra nuestros atacantes. Ambos perdemos sangre, ambos estamos exhaustos, ambos somos felices. Extraño lo sé pero somos felices. Si morimos moriremos juntos, si vivimos lo haremos juntos. Pero hoy no vamos a morir. Una determinación tan clara como que hoy no vamos a perder la guerra. Lanzo hechizos a diestro y siniestro. Tonks bloquea a nuestros enemigos. Todo parece ocurrir a cámara lenta. Es la falta de sangre, lo sé. Pero me da igual. No permitiré que ellos ganen. De pronto veo como los mortifagos huyen. ¿Hemos ganado? Imposible. La voz que tanto asqueo se manifiesta de forma incorpórea como cuando se inicio este conflicto. No la escucho, no quiero escuchar las sibilantes y traicioneras palabras de un asesino. El sonido de su voz es suficiente para provocar el dolor de cabeza que toda la batalla no ha conseguido lograr. Lo ignoro también Por un instante me permito sentarme entre los escombros y dedicarme a curar a mi mujer. Ella me mira, conservando su sonrisa. Empieza a apreciarse su cansancio y su hastió pero la mantiene. Creo comprendedla no quiere dar la satisfacción de que la vean sufrir. Le devuelvo la sonrisa, sé que la notara cansada. No me importa ella sabrá mi intención. Termino de curarla. La sangre sigue cubriendo su rostro. Me arranco parte de la camisa, pese a todo se ha mantenido limpia. Invoco un poco de agua y empapo la improvisación de gasa. Con suavidad la limpio de sangre. Me doy cuenta de que ella me esta curando, no había notado sus movimientos. Un minuto y la gasa esta roja. Su rostro vuelve a lucir su vivacidad sin estar empañado por nada. Mis heridas se han cerrado y mi cuerpo se permite un descanso. Nos abrazamos. Nos transmitimos todo lo que se puede transmitir sin recurrir a palabras. No queremos romper el silencio, a nuestro alrededor se acumula el murmullo de una multitud hablando temerosa. Nosotros no compartimos ese temor. El contacto nos hace recobrar la esperanza como si la pequeña chispa que nos quedaba hubiera recibido un soplo de aire que la avivase y ahora como roja llama bullía en nuestro interior. Nos separamos y nos miramos a los ojos. Unos ojos cansados pero esperanzados. Un beso inesperado, sus labios se funden con los míos Parece que ha pasado una eternidad desde la ultima vez. No pierdo el tiempo pensando. Nos separamos. ¿Cuanto tiempo ha pasado? No lo sé. No me importa. "Te quiero" Murmura. "Te amo" Contesto. Se sorprende. Es la primera vez que se lo digo. Le sonrió No quiero que sea la ultima pero tampoco quiero separarme de ella sin habérselo dicho. Suspiro cansado, Tonks se sienta a mi lado y se apoya en mi. Deberíamos estar reforzando nuestras defensas. No lo hacemos. Deberíamos estar buscando a los demás No lo hacemos. Deberíamos estar haciendo demasiadas cosas pero solo estamos sentados uno junto al otro. No hay nada mas perfecto. Veo a lo lejos a Harry, esta agitado y alicaído Se parece a su padre. Siento que debo ir a hablar con él, siento que esta pensando una locura. Pero no es mi misión. Harry debe ser quien decida su destino, así lo dejo claro Dumbledore. Confié en el hasta su muerte. Confiare en dejar a Harry hacer lo que crea correcto. Su pelo alborotado termina desapareciendo bajo la capa de invisibilidad. Una nube de polvo se levanta en torno a la puerta. "Adiós Harry" Susurro. Oigo a Tonks repetir mi despedida y compruebo que ella también le ha visto. Es la hora del elegido. Es hora de dejar que esta generación rectifique los errores de la anterior.


End file.
